Hidden Flame
by widdlewed
Summary: "Guys, this is Reborn, my home tutor. Reborn, this is…my crew." "What…what does this crew do?" Reborn asked as Tsuna shed his hoodie, rolling his shoulders. Reborn's eyes shot to Tsuna's back muscles, taking in the way his shoulders rolled with a flexibility that a useless person should not have. "Dance," Tsuna laughed and Reborn didn't stop himself from face-palming.
1. Hidden Flame

Inspired by **ollypuro** 's post on tumblr of Tsuna b-boying -drools-

ALSO HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY:

Fik-Shun (Hip Hop Dancer)

BlackPink (Hip Hop Korean Girl Group)

Kyushudanji Shinsengumi (b-boy group)

* * *

The first time Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet, the baby hitman was mildly surprised to see a budding six-pack lining his student's stomach. His student, dubbed Dame because he couldn't walk without tripping, had a forming six-pack and muscular arms and firm thigh muscles that usually only someone who was active would had.

His student, who had screamed, "Gotta invite Kyouko-chan with my DYING WILL!" and hauled ass towards the school, a pair of tickets clenched in his fist.

Reborn had followed his student all the way to the school gates, where Hibari Kyouya towered over the kneeling teen, his arms wrapped protectively along his nude stomach. Tsuna's entire body was red, Kyouko crouched down in front of her with the tickets in her grasp.

"Of course we'll go Tsuna-kun! Thank you for inviting us! I can't wait to scout the competition!" The female was laughing, Tsuna flushing further.

"Go get dressed herbivore," Hibari snarled, his eyes lingering down at the shorter teen's muscles. Tsuna scurried past the snickering students, Reborn left feeling like he was missing something important. Something extremely important.

* * *

"Bye mom! I'll be home around dinner time!" Tsuna called from the entryway, struggling to tug his shoes on without untying the laces. Reborn blinked from the bottom of the stairwell, looking at his newest student. Dressed in a pair of loose fitting workout pants, tank-top, and a hoodie, Tsuna looked like he was going to the gym.

But he was utterly incapable of walking without tripping, so Reborn was inwardly confused with the attire.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke as Tsuna finally got his left shoe on, "it's Saturday. What are you going to be doing all day?"

"Ara, Tsu-kun, did you grab the lunch I packed for you guys?" Nana asked as she waddled out of her bedroom, running her hands down her shirt to smooth out any wrinkles. "I put in those pickled radishes that Takeshi-kun likes and some korokke sandos for Ryo-kun. Here, let me go grab it."

"Mooom," Tsuna gave a long-suffering sigh as he flashed a smile at Reborn, as if to say, 'can you believe this woman?'. "I'm late enough as it is!"

"Oh, you'll regret it!" Nana bustled out of the kitchen, holding a rather large bento box. She handed it to Tsuna, who kicked his right shoe into place along his foot and turned to Reborn.

"Are...are you going to come or-?"

"Where are we going?" Reborn asked, hopping up onto Tsuna's head. Nana waved them goodbye and they were off, Tsuna rushing down the street with as much grace as a drunken goat.

"Ah, to the Ruins," Tsuna spoke nonchalantly, as if Reborn was already supposed to know what the Ruins were.

Which he didn't. What were the Ruins and why did it remind Reborn of those really cheesy horror movies Americans were so in love with?

"...the Ruins?" Reborn asked as Tsuna turned a corner sharply, nearly skidding along the asphalt.

"Yeah," Tsuna grunted as he adjusted his lunchbox. "The Ruins."

* * *

The Ruins turned out to be an abandoned parking lot situated just outside of Kokuyo Land. Reborn's eyebrows rose considerably at the sight of Namimori's Baseball Ace Yamamoto Takeshi and Boxing Psycho Sasagawa Ryohei.

Besides Ryohei stood his sister, Sasagawa Kyouko, and her best friend, Kurokawa Hana. At the sight of Tsuna and Reborn, Hana's face twisted into disgust and she backed up a few steps. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the action and the female shuddered, as if grossed out by him being there.

"Yo Tsuna!" Takeshi greeted, waving a arm at Tsuna. Takeshi was drenched in sweat, using his very loose cotton tank-top to wipe at his chin. "Bring lunch?"

At that, the other three looked over with hungry gazes.

"Ah, yeah. My mom cooked a lot today! She wants us to practice hard," Tsuna gave a sheep grin. Reborn looked at Tsuna. Practice? Practice what?

"EXTREME MOTIVATION!" Ryohei roared, his elbows and shoulders bruised. He was all grins, his hair stuck up from sweat and the breeze.

"Guys, this is Reborn, my home tutor. Reborn, this is...my crew," Tsuna finished with a proud quirk of his mouth.

"Crew?" Reborn asked, sharply turning to the teens gathered.

"Yep," Kyouko nodded. "Our crew name's Naien."

Hidden Flame.

Reborn didn't know whether to find the name ironic or not. Probably ironic. He glanced at Tsuna, who tugged a logoed shirt out of his shirt, a tiny flame graphic acting as the image of their crew.

Definitely ironic.

"What...what does this crew do?" Reborn asked as Tsuna shed his hoodie, rolling his shoulders. Reborn's eyes shot to Tsuna's back muscles, taking in the way his shoulders rolled with a flexibility that a useless person _should not have_.

"Dance," Tsuna laughed and Reborn didn't stop himself from face-palming.

* * *

Reborn nearly dropped his jaw as he watched Tsuna run, twisting his body as he flipped into the air, landing in a handstand. He bent his elbow, curving his spine as he kept his legs above his head.

Beside Reborn, Takeshi clapped and cheered.

Tsuna buckled his elbow, twisting to land on his shoulder before spinning his body, his legs tucking close to her stomach as his elbows made a cracking sound against the pavement.

"Tsuna's body is very petite," Kyouko explained from the ground as she sipped on her water. "So it's easy for him to lift himself up. Once he built the muscles for it, all that was left was learning the moves."

Ryohei jumped in, looking like he was about to fall into a Windmill, only to use one hand to jump in circles, reminding Reborn of a cricket trying to hop. Ryohei's legs were bent slightly as he spun, kicking out when he pushed off the ground to fall into a flare. His leg caught on the concrete and Ryohei tumbled to the side, crashing into Tsuna who fell flat on his back.

"Haha! My turn!" Takeshi called as he stepped up, a helmet clasped to his head. Reborn watched as Takeshi danced around Tsuna and Ryohei, bending backwards to make a bridge with his body. He drew his legs into the air, keeping his head against the ground as he begun to spin. Once his momentum was face enough, he tucked his arms in, spinning even faster. Tsuna cheered, whooping loudly as Ryohei gave a booming laugh.

Reborn turned his attention back to Tsuna, who launched himself off Ryohei's hunched form and back-flipped over Takeshi, landing in a crossed-arm pose with a smug smile.

* * *

Takeshi was 12 when he officially met Tsuna. Sure, he had been in the same class with the boy since they were in elementary school, but that didn't mean he _knew_ Tsuna. Only knew of him. It was hard not to have heard of Dame-Tsuna, the boy who had peed his pants during gym class.

(Takeshi would later learn from the boy himself that the involuntary bladder control was due to an extremely high fever that had Tsuna bedridden in the hospital for a week. Takeshi had always thought the absence was from embarrassment.)

It had been raining the day they met, Takeshi walking home after baseball practice. Takeshi looked up at the darkened sky, a small smile slipping onto his face as he felt the raindrops.

"UHG!" Takeshi jumped at the loud grunt and looked around wildly. The street was deserted, everyone having found shelter from the pouring rain. The sound of something thumping against concrete drew Takeshi to the park, his feeting leading him towards the sheltered gazebo near the back of the park.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the sight of Tsuna, lifting his entire body up with his hands, his legs twisting around like a windmill.

"Whoa!" Takeshi exclaimed and Tsuna faltered, crumbling into a heap as he jerked his head over towards Takeshi. "That's really cool Sawada! I didn't know you could dance!"

"Wha-why-um!" Tsuna scrambled up, reaching for his back, only to trip over his loose shoelace and face plant. Neither moved.

"That looked so awesome," Takeshi laughed as he crouched down in front of Tsuna, Tsuna looked up with a bloody nose. "You looked-" _happy_ "amazing! Can-can you teach me?" Because in that moment that Takeshi saw Tsuna do that awesome looking move, Takeshi fell in love with the look of pure happiness bleeding from the teen.

"Um…" Tsuna nasally as he sat up, holding a hand to his nose. "I-I can-can try…?"

Takeshi smiled widely and held a handkerchief out for the bleeding boy to grab.

* * *

Ryohei was observant, despite the popular belief that he was oblivious to a lot of stuff. Ryohei had a good eye for people who'd do well with vigorous physical activity, like boxing, or boxing, or even boxing.

Therefore, Kyouko really wasn't surprised when her older brother smashed into her room with a breathless wheeze.

"Sa-Sawa-Sawada! And Ya-Yamamoto! They-they aren't in any clubs?" Ryohei gasped out as he fell into a heap at Kyouko's doorway, Kyouko looking up from her manga (the psychological kind where the characters are ruined in the most plot-twisting ways) and blinked.

"Eh? Sawada-san and Yamamoto-kun? No…? Yamamoto-kun recently asked for a leave of absence from the baseball club, so I think he's free? Why? Onii-chan, are you going to recruit them into your boxing club? They aren't even at NamiChuu yet!" Kyouko set her manga down with a huff and Ryohei plopped up onto his elbows, smiling goofily.

"They're EXTREMELY fit! Sawada has EXTREME abdominal strength and Yamamoto has EXTREME arms!" Ryohei crawled, standing up at the foot of Kyouko's bed.

"Eh?" Kyouko leaned forward, eyes alit with the knowledge of possible juicy-gossip. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Ryohei nodded. "I wanna find out why."

"Me too," Kyouko agreed because Sawada, her fellow classmate two classrooms down who always gets made fun of and bullied, having awesome secrets? It was totally Kyouko's chance to befriend the boy and secure her place as Tsuna's best friend.

(It was a by pure coincidence that Kyouko stumbled upon Tsuna changing one day after PE and caught a glimpse of his flat stomach. It was also by that pure coincidence that a deep, unsettling urge to become the boy's best friend was born. Hana, when she found out, stated that Kyouko was as insane as Ryohei. Kyouko just took it as a compliment because Tsuna was cute and Kyouko could _feel_ it would be a lot of fun being his best friend.)

The next day after school, Ryohei picked Kyouko up at the gates and the two not-so-subtly trailed after Takeshi and Tsuna, who had cut through the park towards the back, where the gazebo was.

Hiding in the bushes, the two felt their jaws drop at the sight of Tsuna easily holding himself up in the air by one hand, his elbow bent into his abdomen as he talked to Takeshi, who was concentrating on Tsuna's form.

"Bending your elbow gives your body support," Tsuna explained as he dropped, tumbling into an upright sitting position. "Though you have to be careful because your elbow can buckle on you and it can lead to some painful broken arms or dislocated bones." Tsuna rubbed his arm, grimacing as if remembering something.

"For now, I want you to learn to hold your body up. I'll start you on planches," Tsuna explained and Takeshi tilted his head to the side.

"Planche?" Takeshi asked and Tsuna tilted forward, falling into a push-up pose. He hefted his body up, keeping his arms locked as he pushed himself up. His legs left the group and he straightened them out, keeping them together as he hovered in the air, his arms barely trembling as Takeshi gaped at him.

"I wanna try that!" Takeshi chirped but paused when Tsuna fell back onto his knees, shaking his head.

"No," Tsuna chided with a pout. "It's very demanding on your body so it isn't at all a good idea to start with that. First, give me as many pushups as you can."

"Haha, okay Tsuna! Ah, Sasagawa-senpai, wanna join!" Tsuna whirled, the color draining from his face as the siblings clambered out of the bushes, Kyouko's face an array of delight and shock while Ryohei was vibrating with excitement.

"EXTREME! THAT LOOKED EXTREME!" Tsuna hid his face in his hands, groaning.

The next day, Ryohei and Kyouko joined them, Kyouko designating herself as the snack-provider.

* * *

When Tsuna was three, he stumbled upon his mother stretching her leg on the kitchen counter, Nana humming to herself as her body bent to the side, her hands touching her toes.

"Mama," Tsuna gasped and Nana looked down at Tsuna with a soft smile. "Whatcha doin'?" Tsuna slurred, awe-struck as Nana let her feet touch the ground, pulling her other leg out straight above her head in a stretch.

"Stretching. Mama used to be a gymnast," Nana laughed to herself and crouched down, taking Tsuna's cheeks in her hands. "Does my Tsu-kun want to learn to stretch?" Tsuna rapidly nodded against Nana's hands, his eyes sparkling.

Halfway through the age of three, Nana was teaching Tsuna the basics of gymnastics.

At the age of eight, Tsuna discovered b-boying (or breakdancing, as the mainstream called it).

The rest was history.

* * *

Reborn opened Tsuna's door, stopping at the sight of Tsuna laying flat on his stomach, his legs stretched out parallel on either side of him.

"Pull a muscle?" Reborn asked, smelling the heavily scented mint pain-patch. Tsuna groaned, wiggling his hands as Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's bed, catching sight of the white patch on the back of his neck.

"I landed wrong," Tsuna whined and turned his head slowly, wincing. "What's up?"

"I have someone coming to stay here from Italy," Reborn spoke and hesitated. "He dances." Tsuna was up in a flash, eyes sparkling.

"Really?" Tsuna asked and then fell against the bed, twitching as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Really," Reborn smirked.

One foot out the terminal of the air-port, Gokudera Hayato sneezed.

* * *

The meeting between Hayato and Tsuna was tense. The moment the two met, Tsuna could instantly tell the half-blood was a dancer. The bomber's muscles were toned, his limbs held in a grace but also subconsciously guarded. His clothing was loose but not baggy, giving him the perfect attire for a sudden dance-off.

"What style do you do?" Tsuna asked the moment Hayato plopped into his desk behind Tsuna. Hayato reeled back slightly, his eyes sweeping over Tsuna's form. Unable to see anything from Tsuna's loose uniform, Hayato gave a gruff.

"What's it to you?" Hayato spat.

"You have a problem with me," Tsuna spoke and tilted his head to the side. "So _obviously_ we're going to have to settle it the only way I know how. I don't fight with my fists." Tsuna's eyes flashed orange. "I fight with my feet. And chest. And elbows. And head. And-"

"I get it," Hayato hissed out, shoving a hand over Tsuna's mouth. Hayato's ears reddened at the smile he could feel brushing against his palm. "After school then."

"Great, I know just the place."

School came and went, Tsuna tapping out a song on his desk the entire day while Hayato continuously glared holes into his head. By the time the last bell rang, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyouko, Tsuna, Hayato, and Reborn were gathered and walking towards the park, heading for their gazebo.

"You're having a dance off?" Kyouko gasped out, looking over-joyed. "Can I film it?"

"No!" Tsuna squeaked, covering his head. "No way!"

"Aw, come on Tsuna-kun! Please? _Please_?" Kyouko begged.

"No. Is Hana meeting us?" Tsuna asked, turning to face the front.

"Yep. She went home to grab her portable stereo. You have your MP3 player?" Kyouko asked as Ryohei and Takeshi lingered in the back, talking about their upcoming dance performance.

"I think-" Ryohei began.

"We have to see first-" Takeshi cut in.

"-but I _really_ -"

" _We will see_."

They got to the park, Hayato looking around the spacious area. "You practice here often?"

"Yeah. The parents in the area have basically learned not to come back here after school ends. This is our area, besides the Ruins," Takeshi laughed.

"What's - nevermind. Are we gonna do this or what?" Hayato huffed, crossing his arms.

Reborn stayed silent, trying to process the fact that they were having a dance battle instead of Gokudera just blowing him up with his explosives. Reborn couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Sure hot-head," another female sounded and a girl shoved past Hayato, flicking her dark wine-colored hair behind her shoulder. She held a small device in her hand, a aux cord hanging from it. "You gonna dance to the sounds of birds twittering? Here Sawada." Hana dropped the music player off in Tsuna's hand, moving to stand next to Kyouko and Ryohei.

(After Hana found out Kyouko and Ryohei were learning to dance, she invited herself to the lessons and found she was rather good at it. She became a part of their crew.)

"Lemme change then," Tsuna laughed, placing his backpack down. Hana rolled her eyes and turned to Kyouko, motioning her to follow the taller female away from the group. Kyouko left with Hana, Hayato pointedly looking away from Tsuna stripped to his boxers. Tsuna pulled on some shorts and a shirt on, wiggling to get himself comfortable.

(And if Hayato did a quick lookover, he immediately regretted it when he saw Ryohei, Reborn, and Takeshi leering at him.)

The girls came back, dressed in shirts and shorts. Hayato raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word, the boys acting like it was a normal thing.

Tsuna smiled and plugged his MP3 player into the device, scrolling through his music.

"Do you have a preference?" Tsuna asked and Hayato hunched his shoulder up before nodding slowly.

"I like a lot of beats," Hayato mumbled and Tsuna was all smiles, his finger swiping faster as he looked for a song. "Fast beats, usually used in dubstep and stuff."

"And stuff," Hana muttered under her breath as Kyouko elbowed her.

"Aha! OKay! You guys know the rules. No smack-talk, no belittling - this is a fun little fight, okay?" Tsuna asked, turning to his crew. Hayato snorted. Fun? This?

"Aaaaand, let's start!"

Hayato and Tsuna stood still as they listened to the beat, trying to get a feel for the song. Hayato shifted his footing, his head swaying as he listened to the song. A lot of beats, a nice build up - there.

Hayato jumped into the center of the gazebo, his body moving as if a part of the song. He pulsed his chest out with each rapidly increasing beat, Kyouko's gasp drowning out as Hayato vibrated his entire body. The moment the song dropped he broke out, making his body ripple like it was made of water, eyes diverting from Tsuna when his face broke out into an excited grin.

Okay. Reborn had to admit. That was fucking sick. The kid looked almost boneless, twisting his body and moving it to the beat of the song as he slid around on his fucking toes.

Reborn really had to update himself with the dance moves.

Hayato bent his body backwards, keeping his legs bent firmly on the ground as he used his heels to rotate his body, Hana giving a high-pitched shriek as Takeshi covered his mouth with a 'oh _shit_!'

Tsuna's face fell blank, his mind seemingly crashed. Hayato pulled up to stand straight and back off, smirking at Tsuna's expression.

"I wanna dance," Kyouko breathed and the boys barely had any time to register what she said before she shoved herself into the circle, Hana following her as Hayato stumbled back, startled.

 _"Hey Boy make 'em whistle like a missle bomb bomb…"_

Kyouko's hips rolled as she moved her waist, bending back slightly to hold most of her weight on her abdomen. With a flick of her hair, Hana fell into position beside Kyouko with a similar pose. They tilted their hips as Kyouko dipped down, Hana's body pulsing with each step she took forward to mimick the whistling sounds coming from the music. Hayato flushed, looking anywhere but at the girls. Behind him, Takeshi snickered and Ryohei's eyes narrowed at Hayato, not liking him staring at his sister.

Reborn hopped up to Tsuna, frowning.

"Shouldn't you go dance?" Reborn asked and Tsuna gave a pout.

"When the girls dance, they don't like being interrupted," Tsuna excused and, judging by the gleam in Reborn's eyes, knew he fucked up.

A green mallet smashed into his head and he lurched forward, instinctively falling into a handstand to stop the impact. The girls jumped out of the way as Tsuna's music changed, the song cutting off as if scratched. Tsuna threw his leg to the side, sending his body into a air flare as the tempo on the song increased, Reborn raising an impressed eyebrow as Tsuna matched the tempo with his spins. Hayato's eyes widened as Tsuna calmed from his twisting, bending his elbows to lower himself closer to the ground before he begun to hop on his one hand, his other bending into his stomach for support. He straightened his legs out as he titled his body diagonally, locking his arm in place to hold him while he used his other hand to grab his foot. He stuck his tongue out at Hayato, who sputtered.

Tsuna fell back with a laugh, everyone turning to him as he shook his head.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna breathed, "join our crew!"

* * *

I am so sorry to anyone who actually dances and I completely butchered it. I am so sorry. I can't dance at all. I just...looked at the moves and tried to write them?

I'm so sorry.

I hope I didn't butcher it tooooo badly.


	2. Blood Sweat and Tears

This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but because of all the interest and love this story got, I wrote another chapter. LMAO I probably will write more but don't expect steady updates.

 **This chapter was inspired by:**

BlackPink

Quick CREW - Stawhatz Concept dancing

Alex Wong dancing to 'Outta Your Mind'

Skinny Puppy - Protest

* * *

Bianchi used to sneak out at night, back when she was reaching her rebellious stage in her prepubescent years. At twelve, she knew how to scale the walls of the mansion without triggering the alarms.

Unfortunately for her, her 8 year old half-brother did too. Hayato, once he discovered his older sister had been slipping out of the mansion at late hours, had decided to follow her.

In an old basketball court in the chilling hours of midnight, Hayato discovered dancing. Bianchi, who had a crush on one of the dancers, had been meeting up with them every night to watch them work.

Hayato fell in love with the dancing at first sight.

Even after her crush for the guy faded, Bianchi kept coming back every-night, if only to watch the accomplished smile bloom across her baby brother's face.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house at 2 o'clock in the morning sounded okay in his head.

Actually being just outside of Kokuyo Land at 2 o'clock in the morning during the steadily dropping cool night was not okay. Tsuna looked around the area, trying to see if anyone was around.

He hoped not. At the first sight of people, he was hauling ass out of there.

Tsuna stretched, pulling his arms behind him as he bent forward, slowly spreading his legs wider until his thighs were touching the ground. He fell forward, stretching for his toes. He sat up, tilting to the left side before switching.

Once he was properly stretched, Tsuna stood up. He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out his music player and some headphones. He scrolled through his song list, trying to find the perfect song to dance to.

Music began to filter through his headphones, a steady stream of piano music with a faint pound of bass. As the piano keys continued on, the bass increased volume. Tsuna allowed his chest to pulsate with each beat, trying to find a good place to start.

Tsuna felt the build-up, the forwarding of the rhythm of the music and knew the drop was about to happen. There, he would begin. Tsuna arched himself into a handstand.

Tsuna face-planted as a female gave a loud shriek, her black duffle bag clenched to her chest. Her purple hair was pinned up and out of her face, her wide purple eyes staring at Tsuna.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think anyone would-would be here!" The female gasped out. Tsuna gave a groan and popped a ear-piece out. He gave a reassuring smile to the girl.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry. I thought the same." Tsuna's eyes flashed down to her bag, where he saw ballet shoes sticking out. "You dance?"

The girl flinched, clenching her bag closer to herself. She looked down at the bag, a almost bitter expression on her face.

"No. I-I don't anymore." Tsuna's eyes flashed down to her left shin, which she had wrapped in bandages.

"Did you hurt your leg? I know sometimes it seems like it won't heal but-"

"My mom wanted me to do ballet," the girl spoke, cutting Tsuna off. "When I hurt myself and the doctors said I wouldn't be able to dance the way I had been, she said it'd be pointless for me to continue." The girl's bangs shadowed her face.

"Heh~ really?" Tsuna stood up from the ground, taking a step closer. The girl shuffled backwards. "Let me see your leg." Tsuna crouched down to get a better look at the girl's ankle.

The girl let him.

"When is it fully healed?" Tsuna asked as he gently prodded the limb. The girl stood perfectly still, her balance undeterred by the sudden loss of one leg on the ground.

"In a month or so. I fractured my shin dancing." The girl grimaced. "And when I continued to dance on it, it fully broke. It-I had been jumping when it fully broke so it-it didn't have a clean break. I-I had to get stitches and because of my how my muscles were torn and how my leg's healing, I won't be able to dance as I have been. I put too much strain on the fracture. My leg won't be able to support me the same way." The girl looked away from Tsuna. Tsuna gently touched the leg.

"I gotcha," Tsuna spoke and stood up, holding a hand out. "I'll get your leg healed."

"Eh?" The girl gasped, taking a cautious step backwards. "H-heal? How?"

"I know a guy - or baby, rather. I'm Tsuna, by the way. Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna smiled at the girl.

"I'm-I'm Nagi," Nagi introduced as she slowly held a hand out. Tsuna clasped hands with her and she flushed slightly.

"What are you doing out so late, Nagi-san?" Tsuna asked as he walked over to his stuff, gathering it.

"I-I was kicked out…" Nagi whispered. "My mom - she didn't want me there anymore since I can't even dance anymore."

Tsuna stared for a moment before grabbing her hand, tugging her away from the parking lot.

"E-eh? Um? S-Sawada-san?" Nagi squeaked.

"Come on! It's getting cold," Tsuna smiled.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know which was worse - the fact that it was Nana who had greeted them when they slunk into the house or the fact that Hayato and Takeshi were there as well.

"Tsu-kun! I was about to send them out to search for you! Reborn-chan had gone to get Ryo-kun and Kyouko-chan! Ara, who's this?" Nana backed up from Tsuna, catching sight of Nagi.

"Sorry mom. I just wanted to go dance for a bit. This is Nagi. She got kicked out of her house," Tsuna introduced, gesturing to Nagi. Nagi flushed and looked down, trying to hide into herself.

"Oh my!" Nana gasped while Hayato fluttered around Tsuna, checking to make sure he was unharmed.

After Hayato had been asked to join Tsuna's crew, Hayato had been venomously against it.

Until Tsuna completely obliterated him in a dance-off. Hayato had fallen into some sort of awe-fanboy worship for Tsuna and was like a energetic puppy with the shorter teen.

Everyone but Tsuna found it hilarious (Tsuna himself found it mildly concerning that the silver-haired teen could do a complete 180 on his emotions like that. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't normal and Tsuna kept reminding himself to ask his mom for her mental-health self-help books).

"Ahaha, you okay?" Takeshi asked as he stepped over to Nagi, supporting her as she wobbled on her better leg.

"S-sorry. I-I'm fine. I just can't walk on it for a long period of-of time," Nagi stuttered as Takeshi easily lifted her up, carrying her over to the living room. Nana followed, a first-aid kit suddenly in hand while Hayato grabbed Nagi's abandoned duffle bag. Tsuna slipped his shoes off and followed after them.

"What's going on?" Reborn's voice sounded and they turned to see Ryohei, Kyouko, Hana, and Reborn coming into the house.

"Oh! Tsuna-kun! We were about to look for you," Kyouko blinked before her eyes landed on the petite girl on the couch. "New friend?"

"This is Nagi. I bumped into her at the Ruins," Tsuna spoke with a vague hand gesture. Hana raised an eyebrow before yawning, rubbing at her eye-bags.

"You kidnapped her? I know she's cute but come on, Sawada," Hana teased as Kyouko bustled over to the kitchen. Reborn just watched the teens as Tsuna frowned.

"No. She was kicked out of her house because she can't dance anymore," Tsuna snapped and then flushed, looking ashamed as he turned to Nagi. "Sorry for blurting your life story."

"It's-it's fine," Nagi shook her head. "It's the truth. Besides, you let me into your home; it's the least I can do." Nagi smiled softly while Nana touched her ankle and shin.

"What's EXTREMELY wrong?" Ryohei asked as he stepped forward, having experience in first-aid.

"Hm, that's a nasty wound," Reborn spoke once Nana unravelled the bandages wrapping around Nagi's leg. A swollen black and blue cut ran diagonally across Nagi's shin, stitches nearly hidden by the bruised flesh. Nagi looked away from her leg. Nana slipped Nagi's shoes off and Reborn's eyes shot down to the girl's feet, his eyebrows disappearing behind the brim of his fedora.

Nagi's feet were covered in scars, her toes bent crookedly at painful looking angles. Bandages wrapped around her right big-toe and her left heel, where a red patch was steadily growing. Blisters covered the flesh of her toe-joints.

Reborn never really cared but he was alarmed to see such a disgusting sight from something thought to be so beautiful.

"Oh, you poor thing," Nana tutted, ghosting over Nagi's feet. "It's like you never got to rest."

"Rest is for the useless," Nagi recited softly, her eyes empty. "Only the best succeed and the best never stop. Not even to pain."

Tsuna frowned deeper and Nana sighed. "I can put some pain patches on but you'll have to just elevate your leg and rest. Are you okay on the couch? It's actually really comfy!" Nana beamed.

"Eh? Ah, no, it's-" Nagi was interrupted as Kyouko reappeared, holding a tray of steaming mugs. Kyouko pushed a mug into Nagi's hands. Nagi stared down at the hot chocolate.

"We'll go get the futons," Takeshi laughed as Hayato rummaged through his pockets. Hayato pulled out a pack of hot-cold patches and unwrapped one, smoothing it out along Nagi's shin. Nagi's face darkened in color.

"EXTREME SLEEPOVER!" Ryohei hollered as he raced up the stairs to Tsuna's room. Tsuna gave a audible sigh as Hana and Kyouko pushed the furniture around to give space and Reborn plopped down on the couch next to Nagi.

"Welcome to the family," Nana and Tsuna spoke at the same time and Nagi burst into tears.

* * *

"Boss, you're doing it wrong," Nagi spoke as she hobbled over to Tsuna on a pair of crutches. Situated out in the backyard of the Sawada residence, Tsuna's crew looked over as Nagi stopped moving.

"Bend your knees a bit lower and keep your back straight. Don't pop your back. You're just moving your hips," Nagi instructed as Ryohei settled a seat down behind the youngest female. Nagi settled down and Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like this Sawada," Hana explained and demonstrated a perfect pelvic thrust. "See?"

"Haha! It's easy Tsuna!" Takeshi laughed as he performed a pelvic thrust as well. Hayato did one as well (since everyone else was doing it okay? okay) and Tsuna hid his blushing face in his hands.

"Can we please stop thrusting into thin air?!" Tsuna cried as Takeshi and Hayato fell into a silent pelvic-thrusting competition. Hana, leaning against Nagi, snickered as she recorded the battle.

"No, no, please continue," Hana purred and Tsuna smacked his forehead.

"Mou, Hana-chan, you're so mean!" Kyouko spoke as she bounced on the balls of her feet, shaking her entire body out.

"Thank you!" Tsuna cried in relief and Kyouko flashed a thumbs up. Ryohei was doing a one-hand handstand, counting "EXTREME 35, EXTREME 36…".

"AH, it's nice that Nagi-chan is so good with teaching. She has a good eye," Kyouko spoke as Nagi flushed.

"Thank-thank you Kyouko-san," Nagi stammered as she tugged on her braided hair.

"No problem! Once your leg is fully healed, I'll teach you how to shimmy!" Kyouko laughed.

"Shimmy?" Nagi asked with a head tilt.

"Shimmy," the entire crew spoke (even Ryohei, who had thrown himself into a standing position the moment he heard the word) as they all shook their chests. Nagi burst into a snorting laugh and Reborn, who had been sunbathing in his hammock as the group practiced, nearly snorted his pina colada drink out.

* * *

"...Nagi-chan, I know I kidnapped your in all legal terms, but _that doesn't mean you can do the same!_ " Tsuna cried as Nagi looked over the shoulder of the blue-haired teen currently holding her on his back.

"Kufufu," the teen laughed. "I wasn't kidnapped. I broke one of her crutches and offered to walk her home." The teen, hair resembling a pineapple and blue and red eyes gleaming threateningly, looked like a fucking dork.

"...tea?" Tsuna squeaked. The teen, who introduced himself as Mukuro, walked in with his two friends lagging behind.

"This," Mukuro nodded at the two teens, "is Ken and Chikusa. They broke her other crutch." Mukuro settled Nagi onto the couch and sat down next to her, humming. Tsuna stared with narrowed eyes at how _close_ this Mukuro fellow was to the crew's dubbed Little Sister.

"...her crutches are metal, right?" Tsuna pointed out. Nagi nodded, her face sullen. Tsuna shook his head and left to the kitchen

"They're metal, Boss," Nagi confirmed. Mukuro perked up.

"Boss?" Mukuro's tone took a dive for cautious.

"That's what she calls me," Tsuna spoke as he walked back into the living room, holding some cold tea and some biscuits.

Reborn chose that moment to appear, gun in hand.

"Dame-Tsuna it's time to...why is an internationally wanted criminal in your house?" The gun was pointed at Mukuro. Blue and red eyes were wide, Ken and Chikusa sitting stiffly at the sight of the baby.

"Because Nagi-chan kidnapped them," Tsuna spoke, completely missing the criminal comment. "Tell mom to set the table for three more plates."

"Kufufu? What?" Mukuro's eyes fled Reborn and settled on Tsuna. "Why?"

"Because Nagi-chan likes you and if she likes you, you can't be bad," Tsuna spoke and then stopped. "Also, I need outside insight on my moves."

"Moves?"

* * *

"Boss, you are putting too much weight on your shoulder. That's why you keep tumbling. You need to put the weight on your arm, not shoulder."

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa felt like they were in the twilight zone, sitting on the back porch of the Sawada residence with Nana and Reborn. They had plates of cookies on their laps, Nagi settled into the grass in front of them as Tsuna tried to toss himself into the air while doing a windmill.

So far it was failing.

"...I must be dead and waiting to be reborn," Mukuro muttered to himself as he watched the Vongola Decimo-to-be _dance_. What even was reality anymore.

"You and me both," Reborn muttered under his breath. The group watched Tsuna dance well into the late hours of night, barely even registering tucking themselves into prepared futons.

The next morning when they woke up, Nana had presented them with a copy of the house key and a smile.

* * *

The Hibari Clan ruled Namimori with an iron fist. That was a fact of life, like the sky was blue, grass was green - Hibari meant ruler. Hibari equaled rules. Guidelines. Justice.

When Kyouya was ten, he took up the mantle of protecting Namimori. It was the best birthday gift ever. When Kyouya was ten, he set up a curfew after stumbling upon a high school girl getting assaulted late at night.

When Kyouya was ten, he set up a curfew, and Namimori began peaceful at night. No one, besides idiots and the true daredevils, tried to sneak out past the set curfew.

So when Kyouya was fourteen and saw a group of soon-to-be middle schoolers bustling down a alleyway towards an abandoned wine-factory, Kyouya was ready to bust some skulls.

Only to nearly murder when he discovered that not only were people breaking curfew, but there was an underground _dance_ competition going on in his very city.

The first time Kyouya discovered this covert meet-up spot, it had nearly shut down. Everyone was more or less terrified of Hibari Kyouya and so to see him bust into the factory, tonfas brandished- it was a very horrible thing.

The first time Tsuna's crew performed, Takeshi nearly busted a gut from laughing at the sight of the entire audience sitting perfectly still in silence as Kyouya stood in the very back of the crowd, arms crossed.

The next time there was a competition, Tsuna invited Kyouya.

The next time there was a competition, Kyouya was there, watching everyone like a hawk. With his presence, there was no booing or chanting in fear of being bitten to death. Only the sound of the moderately loud music and the sound of shoes, hands, and body-parts hitting the floor.

After that, Kyouya got the schedule for these meet-ups and attended every. Single. One.

People barely batted an eyelash at him after his tenth appearance.

* * *

Reborn didn't even know what to expect anymore.

"WHat-!" Tsuna burst out laughing. "WHat-what are you-ahahaha!" Tsuna doubled over as Nagi, who was lightly bouncing up and down on her now fully healed leg (thanks to Reborn who, after storing up some Sun flames, had healed her), tried to hide her own chuckles.

"WHY ARE YA LAUGHING, BYON?!" Ken roared as Takeshi nearly spat out his water bottle. Ryohei, who was doing crunches, flopped onto his back with a laugh as Hana and Kyouko set their lunches down. Hayato, who had been in the middle of shuffling back and forth in place, stopped and turned to Mukuro's gang.

"Kufufu, we're dancing," Mukuro laughed. He looked annoyed more than anything.

"Pineapple Menace," Kyouya deadpanned. He had been lingering a little ways away from the group loitering in the parking lot outside of the abandoned Kokuyo Land, stating he was keeping an eye on Mukuro, who he deemed was disturbing the peace.

Nagi thought it was so cute.

"You can't dance," Kusakabe finished for Kyouya, handing the teen a cup of oolong tea. "Sorry."

"We so can!" Ken growled. "Watch!" Chikusa sighed and saddled up to their music player, pressing play on the device.

The sound of a koto strummed through the air. With each pluck, the three moved in sync to the music. Tsuna allowed his smile to slowly shrink into an awed expression, the rest of the group following as Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa moved their bodies flawlessly to the strumming of the instrumental music.

Reborn, who had been sitting in a makeshift hammock, watched on in amusement as the three teens began to dance-fight to the music.

"Mukuro-sama's dancing matches his style," Nagi commented as she tucked her side bangs back with a bobby-pin.

"What style? Looking like a fish flopping around?" Kyouya called. Kusakabe barely had time to move the tea cups before Mukuro lunged, trident brandished.

Nagi ignored the fight happening off to the side, instead skipping over to the music player and scrolling through the music.

"Ah! Here Boss, I'll show you my new moves!" Nagi called and Mukuro and Kyouya stopped in their attempts to behead each other, looking over at Nagi. Kyouko and Hana scooted to the front of the gathered group to watch the youngest of the group dance.

Nagi stood on her tip-toes, breathing in. The music began as a small bass, slowly building. As the music sounded, Nagi began to pivot on her feet, twirling around like a classic ballerina. The song continued to climb, the pace rapidly increasing. As the music sped up, Nagi twirled faster, matching the tempo.

Everyone watched as Nagi fell into the splits the moment the bass dropped. She threw her leg up over her head, arching backwards into a somersault. She jerked her body up, pumping her arms in front of her body as she slowly lifted herself up onto her feet. She bowed her legs, jumping into the air. She landed a twirl. She bent her knees, giving a pelvic thrust as the music began to skip.

Tsuna threw himself in front of Nagi, spinning himself like a top as Kyouko and Hana got on either side of her, falling in sync with her movements. Reborn, sipping on a tea from Kusakabe, smirked into the cup.

"Nice moves, Nagi!" Takeshi called. "You're still going to use ballet?"

"It's a part of me," Nagi breathed out as she stopped, stepping back away from Tsuna who was spinning on the palm of his hand. "So I want to keep it. It allowed me to meet all of you, after all."

Kyouya turned away from Nagi's smile and Mukuro laughed loudly.

Reborn shook his head and shot a rubber bullet at Tsuna, who dodged with a back bridge.

* * *

I can see Nagi doing Hip-Hop/crunking type style. It's an aggressive dance style from what I've read and watched, so I can see her doing that. It'd be her outlet where she could blow off steam when she couldn't in ballet. She was from a pressuring, neglectful family so I can see her finding a outlet in such a wild style where she really has so actual rules.

From what I've read, ballet really ruins the body? Like strains it and bruises/breaks muscles, bones, all that really important stuff. I can totally see Nagi's mother making her dance on broken ankles/shins because she doesn't care. (Nagi's mother is a grade-A satan spawn)

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa dancing like the Quick Crew men when they do their Strawhatz concept dancing thing? Aaaaaw yes.

I'll write more on them actually dancing. I will. One day.


	3. Tap Tap Tap

Here we go. Have more characters and less dancing -throws torn newspapers into the air-

* * *

In the Bovino Family, talent was something born in your blood. At birth, your parents chose for you to excel at something. For Lambo's mother, it was cooking. For lambo's father, it was how to build and sell illegal explosives/machinery too costly to sell through normal means.

For Lambo, it was tap-dancing. He was born premature, arriving 3 months before his due date. Weighing 1 pound and 8 ounces, Lambo's parents feared the worse. When it was realized that he was going to survive, they took a look at his fragile state and decided to have him excel at something simple. Something easy and not as physically demanding.

Tap-dancing came to Mrs. Bovino one morning while cradling Lambo in her arm, her eyes glued to the dancing program. Yes. Tap-dancing.

And so his fate was sealed.

* * *

Tap dancing, Mrs. Bovino learned, was very physically demanding. It involved stamina and constant motion. She was concerned, at first, when she realized just how much moving it took. On one hand, it was good because she found Lambo to have more energy than most children but at the same time…

Lambo, due to his complications at birth, had scarring on his lungs and difficulty breathing sometimes. While reassured it wasn't asthma - merely asthma like symptoms - Lambo was prescribed a inhaler which he used often with how active he was.

Mrs. Bovino feared the worse, when she watched Lambo wheeze and collapse after a day's practice. He'd cling to his inhaler like a life-line after dancing, his breathing sounding rasp and rattled. Of course, after seeing the extremely huge grin and giggles from her child, her fears would slowly recede.

Her baby had taken to tap dancing like a fly to sugar-water.

* * *

"Reborn is in Japan," Mrs. Bovino commented as Lambo tapped away in place, gazing off into the distant with a empty expression. Lambo wheezed, slowly stopping his dancing to suck in large gulps of air.

"Reborn is?" Lambo asked, turning to his mother. He 'tap-tap-tap'ed over to his mother, his face flushed as his tiny chest heaved. He was a tiny child, looking more like a toddler than a five year old. A good head shorter than most children his age, he really did look fragile.

"Yes, my little cow," Mrs. Bovino spoke and scooped Lambo up into her arms, tickling their noses together. "Do you want to meet him? Show him your dance routine?"

Lambo's face burst like fireworks, his eyes sparkling. "You think Reborn would like my dance routine?"

When Lambo was four, he had bumped into the baby hitman while out on errands with Mrs. Bovino. Mrs. Bovino had instantly picked up on the fast-formed idolization and had teasingly joked that Lambo should perform one day for Reborn.

The child took it seriously and made it a goal.

"Of course, _il mio bambino_ ," Mrs. Bovino spoke and ran her hair through Lambo's curls.

"I want to see Reborn," Lambo demanded and his face scrunched up. "I want to see him now! I want to show him my dancing!" Lambo coughed and his breath caught. He wheezed and, with practiced ease, Mrs. Bovino handed him his inhaler.

"Okay, okay, my feisty child. I'll tell Papa," Mrs. Bovino soothed and Lambo smiled widely.

* * *

Lambo looked around, his chest heaving as he took in the unfamiliar sights around him. He had gotten separated from his mother and was currently lost.

"Hm?" Tsuna blinked, catching sight of the tiny child in a cow-printed bodysuit. "Hey Reborn, doesn't that kid look lost?"

Reborn looked to where Tsuna was pointing and he rose an eyebrow, taking in the child's form. He instantly recognized the Bovino Heir and frowned.

If he remembered correctly, their Heir was extremely weak due to health issues. What was he doing in Japan? Alone?

"Bovino," Reborn called, hopping off Tsuna's shoulder. Lambo jerked and looked towards Reborn. His eyes widened and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"REBORN! I knew you'd want to see my routine! But-but my-my mama! MAMA!" Lambo wailed and Tsuna, despite not knowing what the child was crying about, winced and crouched down in front of the child.

"Hey, hey, hey," Tsuna soothed. Lambo sniffled. "It's okay, it's okay." Tsuna glanced at Reborn, who was smirking.

"I-I'm Tsuna. Tsu-na," Tsuna introduced. Lambo sniffled and wiggled behind Reborn, his tap shoes making soft patters as he did so. Tsuna's eyes flickered to the shoes and he smiled softly.

"You dance?" Tsuna pointed at Lambo's shoes. "What a coincidence. So do I." Tsuna stood up, stretching. "Reborn, can you ask him where he last saw his mother?"

"No need," the baby replied as he pulled his phone out. "I have her in my contacts." He put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Please tell me you have my child and aren't calling to ask for a poker night," Mrs. Bovino breathed out, sounding frantic.

"He's here," Reborn informed. "He's safe."

"Does he have his inhaler?" Mrs. Bovino asked and Reborn looked at Lambo, who was laughing at Tsuna. Tsuna was doing the 'worm' dance, making funny faces at Lambo as he did so. Reborn caught the sight of the inhaler sticking out of Lambo's curls and turned back to his conversation.

"Yes. He's fine. I'll get him to you."

"Did he dance for you?"

"Dance?" Reborn raised an eyebrow and looked at Lambo's shoes. "No. He mentioned a routine. Is it tap-dancing?"

"Yes. Please let him do it for you. Lambo's not very - developed when it comes to social situations and he's home schooled so he has no friends but he's so alive when he talks about you and he's been wanting to show you this dance and-"

"I understand. I'll text you my current address and you can pick him up here. Also, don't worry." Reborn looked at the two again, a small smirk forming at the sight of Tsuna patiently teaching Lambo how to balance on the tips of his toes and walk. "He's in good hands."

The trip to Nana's house was comfortable. Lambo had taken to sitting in Tsuna's arms while Reborn took seat on the teen's head. They were greeted by the crew, Reborn taking note of how Nagi, Kyouko, and Hana were crowding a new female.

"Who's she?" Tsuna asked as he kicked his shoes off, shifting Lambo to his hip.

"Haru. She says she can pole-dance. Who's this cutie?" Kyouko waved and grinned at Lambo.

"Lambo. Apparently he wants to dance for Reborn so I was going to go set up a stage in the backyard. Pole-dancing? Really?" Tsuna's eyes flickered down to Haru's thighs, which bulged out in desired muscles. Haru puffed her chest out proudly, her eyes sparkling at the sight of the two children on Tsuna's person. "That's honestly wicked. I gotta see you move some time."

Tsuna moved through the house, pointing at each teen and introducing them to Lambo. Lambo burrowed into Tsuna, staring with wide, fearful eyes at all the strangers.

As Tsuna reached the backyard, he stopped at the sight of Hayato standing in the sunshine, his eyes covered in sunglasses. His shoulders were slumped, his back arched, his head tilted upwards. He was dangling his arms, shaking them as he hummed aloud to himself. He made his body look like a wet noodle with the movements.

"...uh...Hayato, what-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked. He noticed Takeshi settled on the grass, munching on a banana. Takeshi beamed.

"He's doing the Bernie," Takeshi answered. The girls bustled out to settled around the backyard as well. Reborn hopped off Tsuna's head and took claim to his hammock.

"...the...the Bernie?" Tsuna questioned, face scrunching up. Hayato stopped his movements, turning his head to Tsuna. He flicked his sunglasses down and stared intently into Tsuna's eyes.

"Can you feel the Bern?" Hayato deadpanned. Tsuna's face fell and Takeshi burst out laughing. Hayato breaking into snorting giggles as Tsuna groaned loudly.

"Here Lambo, I'll set you up here." Tsuna gently placed Lambo down, moving to the shed. He rummaged around in the tiny space. "Aha! Here, you can use this!" Tsuna emerged from the shed with a board of wood, looking sanded and slightly scuffed.

"I used to practice on this when I was beginning. I think you'll like it." Tsuna placed the board down on the grass, knocking his knuckles against it. "Seems sturdy."

Lambo blinked at the board, tottering his way over to it. He stepped onto it, smiling widely as his shoes snapped against the board. He did a quick shuffle, rapping the ball of his foot back and forth once to get a clean click. He nodded and beamed up at Tsuna.

"Reborn, pay attention! Lambo's gonna dance for you now!" Tsuna called and Reborn, settled in his hammock with a espresso, turned to watch Lambo. Lambo glanced nervously at the teenagers before zeroing his gaze on Reborn. His face hardened in determination and he breathed out.

The child began to move, the sharp clicks of his shoes becoming music to the groups' ears as Lambo began to dance. His footwork was fast, the unheard tempo increasing as Lambo got into his dancing. He'd spin, a laugh breaking through as he waved his hands around or clapped to add to the unheard music. Reborn watched, impressed, as the child continued to dance, his body moving elegantly in ways that Reborn never associated with tap-dancing. Or Bovinos for that matter.

By the end of Lambo's dance, he was wheezing and his cheeks were flushed. He shoved his inhaler into his mouth and bore intense eyes into Reborn's black holes.

"...show me that one move again," Reborn spoke up finally, hopping down from his hammock. He bounced over to Lambo and tried (and **did not fail** ) to imitate a move he found particularly fascinating. "Where you make it look like you're tripping but not." The teenagers grinned as Lambo began to chat happily with Reborn, showing him the move again.

* * *

Somehow or another, Lambo moved in with them. Mrs. Bovino, after finding out that basically the house was a dance breeding-ground, had talked with Nana into letting Lambo stay with them for a year to help him develop socially and mentally. Nana thought it was wonderful and, after noticing how Lambo seemed to struggle with certain things, took to teaching him while Tsuna and Reborn were at school.

With Lambo's introduction, so came Haru's. Haru Miura was, without a doubt, probably the strangest girl any of the crew had ever met. That even included Mukuro (who wouldn't even look at her when she was in the room).

Haru was eccentric and was constantly in different costumes. Her favorite was her leek cosplay, which Reborn took great fun in since it gave him an excuse to bust out his own weird costumes. After a week of her hanging around the house (read: breathing creepily over the children), her and Tsuna had gotten into an argument.

"I've never seen you dance," Haru got up in Tsuna's face, "and I've never seen you play with Lambo-kun so what's the point of you even being here?!"

"Um," Tsuna recoiled, his face bitter, " this is _my house_?! What are you doing here! You pole-dance! That barely classifies as dancing at all! You can't take that to a dance competition! Whya' hanging around our crew anyways!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Takeshi laughed. Both rounded on him, breathing fire, and he shrunk back behind Mukuro.

"HAHI! You looking down on me, because I dance on a pole?! I'll show you! Let's go!" Haru grabbed Tsuna by the shirt, dragging him out of the backyard and down the street. Not wanting to miss anything, everyone followed in a herde.

Haru led them to a studio in the shopping district of Namimori, all but shoving Tsuna through the door of one of the studios that had a 'closed' sign hanging on it.

"Watch," Haru spat as she swayed over to the radio set up by the wall. She hit a button, kicking her shoes off as she made her way over to one of the poles positioned around the room. "I'll show you to look down on pole-dancing."

Haru ripped her t-shirt, revealing a sports bra underneath. Paired with her short shorts, she was showing a lot more skin than anyone in the room was comfortable with. She bent down, grabbing a white bottle near one of her poles. She shook some white powder out, clapping it against her hands to spread it. She tilted her head to the side, hearing the music que up. Giving one final glare towards Tsuna, she leaned against the pole.

The music started, the tempo slow but steadily building up. Haru walked around the pole, keeping a hand gripping it as she rounded it. She gave a cheeky smile at Kyoko and Haru before arching her back, stepping up onto her toes as she used her arm as a ancor. Keeping herself steady, she bent herself forward, her spine curving sharply. She bent her knees, sliding her hand down to slowly lower herself towards the ground. Before she could fall into the splits, which would cause her to let go of the pole, she stopped. The music came to a pause, right before the drop, and she smirked.

The drop came and Haru sprung to life, twisting her body and wrapping her entire body around the pole like a coil. She used her stomach to hold onto the metal, one arm behind her head and by her leg holding the pole. She hiked her legs up, hooking the back of her knee around the pole.

She climbed up, hooking her legs up as she ascended. Once she neared the top, she stopped. Haru straightened out, hooking her arm around the pole. She dropped her other limbs and just hung there. Using one arm to hold her entire body vertically against the pole.

"Holy shit," Mukuro wheezed as he gripped onto Chikusa's shoulder to keep himself steady. "Is she human? Can girls do that? Can people do that?"

Haru spun, descending from near the ceiling using her arm as her only support. When she neared the middle she twisted her body up, spreading her legs out over her head. She bent her arm over her head, trapping her left leg against the pole and bent her right leg behind her back as she pressed up against the pole. She spun, continuing her descent to the floor.

She straightened herself out again, pushing her body away from the pole. If the entire group were sideways, it's look like she were merely hanging from a bar, not keeping herself horizontally straight in air.

 _Holy fuck_ , Reborn thought privately to himself as he watched the teenager's muscles work. He watched how her arms barely trembled from the strain, how her abdomen clenched, and how her legs flexed as she made her body look like a flag blowing in the wind.

"Oh my god," Tsuna bodily fell into Hayato as Haru made herself parallel to the pole again and began to _walk_ down the pole as if she were walking down invisible stairs.

Haru dropped down onto the ground and placed a hand on her hip, staring at Tsuna.

"Well?"

"TEACH ME!" The entire group, sans Lambo and Reborn, screamed.

"HAHI?!" Haru shrieked and stumbled backwards.

"Oh my god that was amazing-"

"You have to be using mist flames there is no way a human can do that-"

"Haru-chan, can you teach us?"

"-and you're body is probably just made up of mist flames and-Kufufufu, Nagi, don't get any ideas. You cannot pole dance and-"

"Mukuro-sama, I don't like being told what I can and cannot do with my body-"

"I'm so sorry Haru, I didn't mean to think anything bad about you because you pole-dance and I should have known better and-"

Haru burst out laughing, hugging a arm around her toned stomach. The group shut up at once before they all burst out laughing as well.

"Tsuna, you can't learn to pole-dance," Takeshi said as he propped a arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

"What, why?" Tsuna asked, pouting up at his friend.

"You just can't," the entire group explained. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and turned his pout to Reborn.

Reborn was just staring.

Okay. He had honestly underestimated dancing and the physical activities that were involved in it. Look at _her muscles_. Lal Mirch would have a field day if she ever met this girl. She could probably break a stone-brick with her thighs.

"Hot damn," Chikusa whispered and pushed his glasses up further.

Hot damn indeed.

* * *

So. Lambo. I made him a preemie. Nothing big but for me, it explains his tinyness, his behavior issues, among other things.

HARU MAN. Let's talk about Haru. Now, now, now, pole-dancing has two sections - the SPORTS group and the 'stripper/sex worker' group. Both are amazing and fine and both are FUCKING HARD.

Have you seen someone pole-dance? LIKE? I'M WITH MUKURO - they can't be human. Like. Shit man.

I wanted Haru to do something eccentric and out-there, as is her personality. I also found that with pole-dancers, they are toned, fit, and have very powerful bodies. I feel like with Haru, she's awesome because she'd be the type that could totally hoist herself into the air with one air and hang there like 'nothin.

I understand. She is 14. Ok. But it would build great self-confidence and it is still considered dancing, just more on the pole/air than on group and I feel like she could bring something fun to the group.

Anyways. Here is this. Sorry not a lot came out of it. Just. Eh.

I hope I did the Bernie justice.

I'm probably making no sense. I'm running on 4 hours of sleep I am so sorry bleh


End file.
